From DE 202 04 974 U1, there is known a food-transporting carriage for meal distribution systems which comprises vertical plate-like hollow bodies in the form of canaliculated walls which are adapted to be filled with a pumpable ice-water-mixture.
Vertically aligned storage tanks for multi-phase flowable cooling media have the disadvantage that uniform cooling over the entire height of the vertically aligned storage tank can no longer be ensured after a certain period of storage.